Hu-mans are Not Bad
by FeesukaMinudaka
Summary: He has never asked to be apart of a huge mission, never asked for any of this to happen, but now, he must find a way. There's only little time, and the only way... Is to befriend the humans themselves. This is Sparks' side of the story. (SPOILERS FOR ALIENS IN THE ATTIC AHEAD! WATCH THE MOVIE BEFORE READING!)
1. Prologue

_**Hu-mans are Not Bad**_

 _ **A Aliens in the Attic Fanfiction By Feesuka Minudaka**_

 _ **Prologue - How This Whole Thing Began**_

Throughout all of my life, I didn't really care a whole lot for hu-mans. I just thought they could be left alone, while some of the other alien species around the galaxy can go to this Earth and do the job for us. But, eventually, there's no avail. Some have tried, others have failed, some turned good, basically, any alien who comes to Earth will be stopped, no matter what.

So, I just went on, and just did my studies as a scientist, or, at least, I was formally known as a scientist. As well as a author and stuff. I got through my childhood, teenage, and college years, and I am now a young adult, who is 21 years old in Earth years, is happily married with a girl named Fawke, and 2 children named Rocket and Hadley, and, believe it or not, is shy, timid, a little bit of a coward, awkward, and often prefers to be alone unless I am with my family.

That is, until my interview on _Good Morning Zirkon._

Well, it wasn't my first. I kinda lost track. I think this was my third. It was for my new book, _Supersizing._

I was nervous, anxious, and any other word you can add to it. I mean, gosh… I didn't even know what to say! People were booing at me, I just wanna do good… But they want great… I swear, I was close to running out of here, or, someone did for me.

I saw these two guards, and they told me I must contribute to a mission… To, you guessed it, Earth. I tried to reason with them that I don't wanna do it. Trust me… I tried. But no! "I have no choice…" They said… "Oh! It'll be fun!" They said. I don't know… I probably could be wrong, this whole enslaving thingy sounds fine…

So, basically, they took me, away from my ordinary life, straight to the advance team, that is where I have met the people which… I secretly hate.

Razor, basically a feisty chick with nails she is so overprotective with, and is the most stealth fighter in the group. She is 23 in Earth years.

Tazer, basically the main guy who will hypnotizes most of the hu-mans. It'll most likely be painful to watch, even for me. He is 26 in Earth years.

And finally, Skip. The commander. 48 years old on Earthling years. The one keeping everything under control. The almighty. And the one who abuses me the most… Yep. I am starting to think I am being the team's personal engineer slave.

Over the past few months, things did kinda happen, our mission was beginning to get hyped all around, I did most of the translations, and oftenly called a geek for that. I did, at least… Find out about their monsters… I have to admit…. We will die out there if they are near! Well, at least some of their food is good… Especially hot dogs…

Then came the hypno test. Basically, I was the subject, of course. They did some break-dancing with me, and it was fun! Expect… For the part where they basically left me all alone and someone had to get it for me.

And now, as I am writing this… I am entering our final meeting. Where we will discuss this Sizematron, the weapons we will use, and what will basically happen to me if I fail to build the machine.

My name is Sparks. I am a beginner at engineering, and today is supposed to be the day we make our long journey to Earth. Where we will invade. As you may have guessed… I did my research on it… And I am basically petrified about what will this journey will take me from here.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note!: Wait, why am I making another one of these? Am I crazy? Yes, I decided to give up on my other one. It was cringy... But I decided to make this one, but the movie and the prologue short (Behind the Zirkonians) but from Sparks' Point of View~! I did wanted to get it done before the film's 9th anniversary... But I am one day late. Anyway... As for the ones following First Snow and The Past Is Today... I am working on the latter, but the former, I still don't know. But, I hope you are enjoying this so far... And I hope you are excited for more!**_

 ** _PLEASE NOTE THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Everything belongs to 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises!_**


	2. Geek

_**Chapter 1 - Geek**_

As Sparks finished his first Earth diary entry, he got his stuff, and prepared to go. A whole month they had prepared for this mysterious journey. Not much is known to the public, all they know is that they must save his planet, along with other planets going extinct. Behind the scenes, however, was a different story waiting to be unfold. The engineer mostly blamed it on one word… Geek.

Every moment he tries to do something right, he get's mistreated, oftenly being called that hideous word, hoping things will change, and maybe his words will convince them to abandon ship, Sparks made his way out, without Fawke or both his children knowing. He was, so far, good hiding the secret he had from his family. Other than his own parents, of course, which kinda didn't take it too well, knowing the "engineer previous". He often referred this situation to… Per say, going to work, when asked, he mainly said… "Well, not important." He is lucky that nobody, not even Rocket or Hedley, watched his recent interviews…

As he walked among the city, oftenly ignoring everyone that comes by. Sparks came to a halt as he saw the statue of the first commander, Mokusei. Rumor has it, he heard that she has died in the great Zirkonian and Mystikoko war in order to protect her home. To save everyone. Without her, nobody would be at the point where they are at now, both races wouldn't have shrugged it off, and everyone would've still been in a war by now. He stared at it for a while, thinking that if one thing goes wrong, everything at this point will go down hill. Was this what Mokusei wanted? For one little engineer to fail everyone if the humans are really the good guys? Will he be banished? Where would he go? Surely, if he did, he already knew that living with the Yamakis is a terrible idea!

Whatever the case, Sparks was ready for whatever get's thrown in his way. He continued his way, until entering the location where his final meeting was supposed to take place. Which was, awkwardly enough, A library. Or, surprising. He didn't care.

As he looked around, he noticed nobody else was here. It was just him.

'Good... ' Sparks thought to himself. 'I am the first one to make it… Should I wait?' He thought about it for a while, until he finally got the answer.

'Waiting sounds good.'

The four-armed techie put down his belongings at the nearby table, and began to look for something. There's not really much there, even though he does write his own books. The biographies still put him to sleep, even to this day, not a fan of horror, comics and manga are too simple, and is still not into young adult novels.

Finally, he decided to give up. He thought he could just try and look up some more info on Earthlings. But, before he could, shortly after getting his belongings, he turned to see the on and off again couple.

Razor and Tazer. His fellow partners.

"Where were you, rookie?" Tazer asked him.

"Come on! What about the meeting? The invasion is today!" Razor informed him, as she grabbed his arm, and carried him off.

"I… Look, I didn't forget, I was gonna go right to the room, but.. You guys weren't here!" Sparks tells them.

"Yeah, well we're here now, geek."

There's that word again. _Geek._ Sparks didn't like that word, not one bit. Well, as of now, that is…

* * *

As the three walked towards the possible end of the line, The engineer couldn't help but feel a sick feeling inside.

What will happen if they fail, not because of him?

Will he still get the punishment?

If he did fail, will he be sentenced to execution?

In any case, Sparks told himself to remain optimistic.

Though, it's almost impossible.

As the door opened, revealing the presentation room, the commander were staring in front of them.

"Well, about time you guys made it!" Skip told them, in a mildly angry tone. "I thought we needed to push the bail button while we still can!"

The comment made Tazer laugh. "Is that button even real, genius?"

"No. Now, sit."

They did, and the final meeting before the Earth invasion began.

* * *

It couldn't go any faster for Sparks.

He tried his hardest to pay attention, but he couldn't help to ask numerous questions in his mind. Questions he asked numerous of times, but always never found the answer too.

Luckily, nobody has snapped him out of his thoughts. But, when the final half is revealed, he winded up snapping _himself_ out of the comments he was making in his mind.

"Now, we'll start off with the smaller weapons." Skip mentioned. "Whoever get's the plug will be under our control."

Sparks has yet to tell the crew he made it to only hit people over the age of 18.

"Then, we'll dig up Sizematron, and geek here will build it for us! If he fails…"

'Oh no, here we go.' The techie told himself, very cowardly, as well.

"He'll be sentenced to execution… Well, if we manage to survive, anyway."

As Skip said that, Sparks gulped. He was going to die if he fails the mission! Was he truly a mistake to the world? Was all that he done up till now not worth him remaining alive? What will his children think of this? Or, more importantly, what will his entire family think of this? The problem is now a whole lot worse. Not only will he die, but everything he has done will become meaningless. He sometimes thought about how he'd die, but he never thought this would how he'd go down! He couldn't even do the salute everyone in Zirkon was basically forced to do, or, at least say it, he still did the symbol thingy. After that. Sparks knew what to do to get out of this mess.

The signs were very clear.

He needed to run away from home.

Although he had no spot in mind, he could live with any other species.

Or even better, become one of those humans himself.

Outside his family and the cohorts, both trying to look for him, nobody would care if he was gone.

He always had a huge fear of running away.

But in harsh reality…

He had no other choice.

"Uh… Excuse me?" He asked. He tried making up a excuse, finally, as he smiled, he came up with the perfect excuse.

"I need to use the little Zirkonian's room!"

He began to walk off, ready to go off, Sparks knew that he should've packed his stuff first, as he knew he wouldn't last a day out there all by himself. But all he hoped for now is for someone to pick him up, heck, he wouldn't even mind being adopted and being mistaken as a toddler.

He gotten a head start once all eyes were away, until, it happened.

He fell, quickly going away from consciousness, he assumed it was death, with that thought, he tried to stop it.

But in the end, Sparks felt no more, as he closed his eyes, thinking he is going to go to his permanent slumber early.

* * *

"Ugh…." Sparks groaned, as he woke up.

'Wait, I'm not dead? I was in a coma this whole time? That's good and all, but… Where am I?'

His surroundings were unknown to him, after a while, he was in the sound-proof storage room of the ship.

Panicking, Sparks quickly went to the nearest window, and saw something shocking.

His family. Not just his parents and little sister, whom he could see far away, but also his own family he made a couple years back. Fawke, his loving wife. Rocket, his inspired son. And Hedley, his just new born daughter. They were there. Front and center. Begging the guards to let him out.

Sparks let out a huge gasp at the shock, not only will he face death if he fails in the mission… No, no, no… But they know.

"Oh no…. No, no, no, no, no!"

With the sight fading away, as they grew smaller and smaller, and the clouds began to sink in, Sparks could feel the tears finally falling out.

He was stuck. Stuck in something he had never agreed, or even wanted to join.

All he wanted was to live life to the fullest, and solve the galaxy's biggest mysteries. Not kill a bunch of beings he originally had no intention in liking.

But now, he actually wanted to befriend one of them.

With all this in his mind, and the anxiety filling him more and more as he thought about this, he fell to his knees, covered his eyes with two of his four arms, and began to cry… Out loud.

He knew no one would come to him, since the room is sound-proof.

Good. He needed to be alone.

"I did everything to avoid one of these types of missions, _Everything._ I even made history by being the youngest graduate in the most popular collage around, and this is the thanks I get?" Sparks vented to himself. "It doesn't matter now, my inner karma inside of me has won. Now, until we actually get to our destination, there's nothing I can do."

" _Absolutely nothing._ "

With that said, he continued to cry, he decided to do so until his body refused to let him do so anymore.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Part 2, or, part 1, is finally up! I figured to change the wedgie punishment to a death sentence, since, ya know, I only accept potty humor of rare occasions. Anywho, i'm gonna try my best to keep on going with this, mainly if I have time, which I am pretty sure I do. This time, reviews and follows are not wanted, but if you really want, go ahead! I don't mind!_**

 ** _PLEASE NOTE THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Everything belongs to 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises!_**


	3. Welcome to Earth

_**Chapter 2 - Welcome to Earth**_

 _Earth Journey Diary - Part 2_

 _Hi, Diary, it's Sparks again…_

 _I needed to tell you something, a few things to get outta my chest._

 _I had nightmares about what I am about to tell you for weeks… I have mainly slept down in our basement because of this, sure, Fawke may have questioned it, but shrugged it off after a week._

 _But never. Never have I imagined that nightmare coming true._

 _First of all, I have death row waiting for me if I fail this… And then, came the worse part, after I awoke from my coma, I was in the ship, and when I looked out… There they stood. My family. Not only the ones that have raised me. But the one I have raised all on my own once I got married to the girl I loved since high school were there, too._

 _That whole entire thing was so traumatizing, that it has brought me to tears, in a sound-proof storage room, since, I guessed, nobody cares about me. Which is kinda true. Since outside my family tree, no one liked me, and oftenly ignored me._

 _I was sobbing and hiding for who knows how long. But after they stopped and the sadness had done it's work, I just sit still, still hiding in a corner by myself, doing nothing. Yes, there is nothing to do here. Nothing!_

 _It may be boring, but I am used to it. I have no idea how long i've been gone from my home for this mission, how everyone has been taking this, if I will be rebellious and join the hu-mans, or, better yet, find out whether they were really good or not, and most importantly, even though it has been a month, I never knew the last time I was very, very, very happy. Sure, I did feel a few happiness here and there, but it couldn't compare to the good old days._

 _I was tasked with fixing the cable service on the ship, to which, I hated it, I had lost tools, which had floated onto the middle of nowhere, while those two watched, the on and off again couple, laughing at my mistakes, I did feel a little bit happy, as I saw what could only be a mother hu-man and her baby. Thinking this was live, I smiled, and shyly waved at them. I would give anything away from my life, if it means this whole dumbfest would be over._

 _But it's not._

 _We're on our way to our final destination, Earth. For our final training session, and then, comes the worst part. The invasion itself, where it will determine if I am worthy or not. I just hope I can survive without having to destroy this species._

 _Or, maybe not. I have a plan. I'll ask them kindly to surrender first, but if not, it'll be time._

 _That's all I wanted to write down. I just needed to let all of my feelings out. Sure, some other stuff happened, but I don't wanna talk about it._

 _Thanks for listening._

 _Okay, wait, books, or technology doesn't listen to written text! Or, do they?!_

* * *

'Whatever.' I told myself. 'It doesn't matter now.'

With that, my second Earth diary entry came to it's close. I took one last look at the message I made for the commander. It is not perfect, I know. Although I plan to show it to him personally once we get to the Sizematron, I already posted it online. For the whole world to see. Hoping people can know how terrible us innocent and pure can easily get ticked off.

I sigh. "Should I? I had been madder than usual… No…" I doublethink. It's for the best. "He had given me no other choice."

Suddenly, I hear the ground shake. Are we really landing towards our destination? I look out the window, and see the planet far away from here. Yeah, far away.

I open my locator map. We're in one of the many meteors, and Earth is far away from there. As if those guys couldn't get any stupider…

Come on, Sparks. You can do this. Keep this shy act up.

I hear the door open.

"Hey!" Skip yelled. I hate it, no, scratch that, despise it. "Are you just gonna keep whining all day? LET'S GO!"

'I have never acted like a brat. What did I ever do to you?' I thought to myself as I finally got out of the prison cell for the second time.

* * *

Once I got that suit on, I began to speak up, trying to hide the words, "Wow, you guys are stupid, you know that?" from my mouth.

Instead, I said, "Uh… E-excuse me…? This isn't the right place…"

"Look out." I heard Skip say. "Because Earth will soon be our's!"

"But…." I began to say. "Earth is all the way over there, sir…"

"I know, Sparks." He said, very annoyingly. "Our training takes place here. Now, Go!"

'Oh, right…. This is the dumb gravity boots test, now I wish I knew how to fly good…' I told myself.

I turned on the gravity setting on my boots, and began going across the meteor settings. It was a bit painful, since I only learned how to fly, like, once in my whole life. But, to my own credit, I wasn't so bad as I thought, I managed to get through most of these, and we were mostly jumping most of the time. But even then, that still doesn't impress everyone, they were more busy complimenting Tazer in his gloriousness.

"Alright, no more words will be spoken!" Skip announces. "It's invasion time!"

* * *

And now, that leads us to the invasion. Find the machine, build it, unleash the beacons, and kill the hu-mans. I am not excited in the slightest.

Nobody knows this, I know it is apart of our history, but… I hate battle. I even cringe just hearing about it. Seeing everyone kill each other, that not only makes me sick, but make me feel a little bit sad inside, since I am very sensitive.

We get inside, and get right to the pods. Yep. No final speech, no good luck charms, no nothing. Just wanting to get this done and over with.

And I stumble with it.

Never got my driver's license. Yeah, I know, embarrassing, I just always prefer to exercise! Plus, I am a little bit clumsy. So, there was that, also.

* * *

We ended up flying for who knows how long, until we land in a middle of the forest to rest for the night. Yeah, even ones on major missions needed major breaks once in a while. But I actually don't mind it. Kinda. I am still afraid that if I wind up sneaking out to see what hu-mans do for a living, I may get caught, and everything will be ruined. But something must be done in order to get me out of the fear of this planet being destroyed.

"Seriously?" Razor angrily said to Skip. "We're taking _A BREAK?!_ Whatever happened to 'Sleep is for the weak'?"

"Two words. One, you have a lot more to learn about us high force aliens, and two, Who'd you think are in here? A bunch of rats?! No one is even there, last time I had checked!"

Tazer then scotches over towards Razor a bit, almost like he is flirting with her a bit. "He does have a point, sassypants."

"Beat it, creep."

"Alright, you guys! I don't have all 48 hours, so listen very closely!" Skip yelled. We make our way over to him, as he does a roll-call.

"Tazer."

"Present sir!" He then aims his _"Deadly Weapon"_ over a tree.

Skip just sighs in a response. "Razor?"

"Right here."

"Wanting to get this done? Hah. Sparks?"

Brilliant.

Just brilliant.

"O-oh…! Here sir!" I awkwardly say. All I am thinking to myself now is… 'Your acting like a tumbling mess! Why?'

"We'll work on that soon enough… Now, this useless pile of a planet is our target. Sharp as ever, right? Well, I disagree. Everything they have done up till now is most likely useless, I mean, come on! Some guy going on this journey to prove Earth is not flat? Please! They don't know about what we've done!"

I just roll my eyes at that response.

"Whatever…" Razor said.

"Now, since I know that we've worked our own blood, sweat, and tears into training for this very special moment...And to be granted, it really is a special moment, since I have been wanting to do this since I was a little lad. I can safely say that you all really deserve… Yet, another break!"

"Woah, woah, woah." Tazer began. "So, what you are saying is, after all that training, after all the courses you put us through, and the breaks you let us have during some points… You are giving us _another_?!"

"Yes. Because I can."

"Well that's just…. Eh…"

"Now, get some rest! We get back on flight to Sizematron's location early tomorrow morning!"

* * *

And that was our cue. I am now sitting outside. After hours of tossing and turning in some cabin we decided to crash in, keep having those nightmares… It's about me failing the building, and automatically dying in the process. Maybe it is because of my fear of being executed.

Hey, wait a minute… It is.

I then see some hu-mans running around, having some fun. I didn't study their features, since I didn't wanna at the moment, but I knew they were actual, living, breathing, hu-mans. Innocently having a good time before the most important tradition everyone in this part has to face.

The 4th of July.

Naturally, they are lighting up fireworks. And they are bursting out, right before my eyes.

"Oooohhh…" I speak to myself. "This must be those fireworks… They are so… magical…! I just wish I can learn more about what the world does…"

I barely got to know what hu-mans are like. I don't even know what this music thing is. But, I do hope I can discover it soon.

I begin to get a little bit more sleepy by the minute, finally, I decided to call it a night, as I went inside, quietly, and went to the couch. The day before invasion was a living hole of despair, like the last few, but, hey! At least it ended on a positive note!

As I make one last thought, I tuck myself in, and sleep.

'You guys are all wrong. Maybe hu-mans… Aren't so bad afterall…'

* * *

 _ **A/N: AT LAST! I got this done! I have to admit, this took so long to get here, due to school now beginning, and me having a lot of shows to catch up on and stuff like that. But now, I finally managed to get this done! And… I have nothing more to say. Halloween is coming, so I may post the chapter where he first arrives at Creek Landing and the roof battle soon enough, till then… Hang in there!**_

 _ **PLEASE NOTE THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Everything belongs to 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises!**_


	4. Befriend a Human Yourself

_**Chapter 3 - Befriend a Human Yourself**_

' _You are worthless.'_

' _You are clearly showing signs of weakness.'_

' _You basically are just begging the humans to get you killed.'_

' _You have to be the bad guy.'_

' _You have to be the villain.'_

' _You have to kill everyone.'_

' _Listen to these words.'_

' _You are a hero to everyone in your home…'_

' _...So act like one, for the sake of Yokoyiki!'_

 _The one who is small, but weak, kept on running from the invasion ahead. He was a little human boy, wearing a striped shirt, shorts, sneakers, and holding a homemade teddy bear so tight. His mother and father just got abducted, right before his eyes, and he couldn't remember what they last told him…_

 _But all he could remember was for him to run for his life._

 _He did._

 _Yet, the aliens are still coming for him, ready to take every last bit of his soul, and prepared for what they would call the best of the best._

 _Finally, after a while, they unfortunately caught on to him. As the light beams, he screams a horrifying scream, a scream that shouts out for serious help, as he is taken away to be killed…_

* * *

...And then, the one who was in his eyes woke up.

'Great. Just great…' Sparks thought, recently waking up from what could be a traumatizing experience. He had another nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't the usual execution fear, it was the fear of him being a "hero".

He knew he had no choice but to do the job of a engineer, building is what they are supposed to do.

But building something inside of the planet known as Earth, he knew this was bad news. He wouldn't be a hero, he would consider himself a vision if that happened.

'Please… Anybody… Help…'

As Sparks stood up, he had noticed that his compatriots and commander are gone. Possibly outside making final preparations, or dead. He also noticed a piece of paper, with the words, "To four-arms."

'My thoughts have been answered!' He thought. He opened up the letter, and read each word it was written in.

 _Ohayō, kasei._ _(Japanese for Good Morning, Martian.)_

 _We have been watching you, alongside your master. We've noticed that something's up, and if something is up with a alien creature far from here, we wanna give you the best tips. Come on down to our camp before you go. 8:00 AM sharp. Be there._

 _If not, that's okay, we just hope you have lived a amazing life._

 _Signed, NEETS In Training._

"NEET? W-what's a NEET…?" Sparks simply asked to himself.

* * *

After a while, Sparks finally came out of the cabin, and made his way to the camp with the details the so-called "NEETS" gave off in the P.S. section of the note. The whole way through, he wondered if they will actually help, or will just be disappointments. Only one way to find out now.

Finally, he finds the hideout, he walks to the sight, and calls out.

"Hello…? A-anyone here..?" He yells, trying not to yell too loud.

"Nani? Dare ga soko ni iku no?" A female voice yells, startling the Zirkonian.

"W-wait…! I come in peace…!"

"Heiwa? Koko ni wa heiwa wa arimasen, misutā!"

"Okay! Okay! I-I guess I was right not to trust you…! I-I go...!"

"Wait! Sir! Your that alien we wanted, right…?" The voice responds, now calmer. Sparks nods, silently, yet still afraid. "I didn't mean it! Your in the right place!" She then comes out, wearing overalls with a white shirt underneath, as well as black hair with pink highlights. "I'm Chiyo Ikeda. Basically, I am the leader of the pack." She then smiles, and closes her eyes as to look like she is very happy. "Nice to meet you!"

Sparks smiles back. "I-i'm Sparks."

"Sorry about earlier! I thought you were a stranger, and… As you can tell, or… Not, I don't care…" Chiyo begins. "I am Japanese. I am here for the student exchange program."

"Woah… T-that's amazing…"

"Yep. Pretty cool once you get used to it."

"I-I cannot believe you guys actually wanna help me…!"

"Dude, we saw you all alone, and we caught the zap that something's up. Now, I gotta get Reid and Julianne. Breakfast is almost ready, and they possibly are fast asleep again…"

* * *

Little did she know that only Julianne was awake, bugging Reid, as usual.

"I'm telling you, Reid!" Julianne says, to her sleeping friend. "It's happening! They really are trying to make some Percy Jackson movie!"

"W-what…?" Reid wakes up, obviously tired. "I-I don't understand… Call me when the coffee comes…"

"Oh, yeah? Go ahead, deal with your little coffee dilemma. Seems to me you don't give a crap 'bout me."

"What am I…? Y-your boyfriend?"

"No, idiot!"

"Ugh… You are just trying to distract yourself just so you don't see the little guy… A-are you scared of her, Julie?" Reid asks.

"A-am I scared of the alien? Well… It is certainly ugly cute… But-"

The girl was interrupted as Chiyo opens the tent.

"Come out for breakfast, guys. I also want you to meet someone."

"It's the alien, isn't it?" Julianne asks.

"Yes. His name is Sparks. He's outside when you two are ready."

With that, the tent closes. Julianne panics, trying to find the right thing to say, Reid gets up to get his well-deserved coffee. The rest of the events on that tent are history.

* * *

"Hey! You must be Sparks, right?" Julianne comes out, clothing on, and all set to go.

"Uh, yeah…? Julianne, is it?" Sparks shyly asks the girl.

"Yep! Call me Julie or Julia. I don't care!"

"I'm Reid." Reid says. "Nice to meet you, thanks for taking this trip down to our little home where we eat, sleep, watch some anime or dramas here and there, and repe-"

"Oh!" Julianne interrupts. "And one more thing. Happy 4th of July!"

"Oh… T-thanks… Back in my home, we don't celebrate the holiday… Not even me…" Sparks says sadly. This results in a clap from Chiyo.

"Oi! Looks like you can easily be one of us!" She happily says.

"Alright, alright. Cool, cool. He knows who we are, he knows it is basically America's b-day. Cool, cool." Reid says. "Now, can we please let him tell us what is happening?"

"Yeah, okay!" Julianne rolls her eyes.

"So, tell us, Sparks." Chiyo begins. "Why are you and those freakazoids here?"

This results in a small giggle from Sparks. "Funny you mention that… Because… To me…" He frowns and sighs. "I-I think of them as selfish… Commander Skip, especially."

Chiyo, Reid, and Julianne all gasp.

"That must be awful…"

"Ahhh… I get it now!" Julianne interrupts. "That Skip dude is the wicked stepmother, the others could be the wicked step-sisters, and Sparks could be the gender-swapped Cinderella! Let me guess… You also hav-"

"Julianne. Don't give him ideas." Reid says, as he covers her mouth. She silently nods.

"Sorry about them… Anyway…" Chiyo continues. "Is there any reason why you had to be with them?"

"Well… Um…" Sparks says. "I guess I can tell you everything that has been going on in the past month or so…"

"We're listening."

* * *

As the "NEETS" eat, the alien tells them everything they need to know. About the invasion plans, the destruction Earth, you name it.

"Oh my god. This is awful! If that happens, we'll all die, and if we die, we'll go into a blank state, and since Earth is gone, we won't regenerate into new born babies, and since that will happen, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO AFTER WE CLOSE OUR EYES AND STOP BREATHING? TRY OUR HARDEST TO HAVE WEIRD ACID DREAMS?" Julianne panics.

"Calm yourself. Julianne." Reid says, as he calms Julianne down. "Take deep breaths. Unless Heaven and Hell are truly real, we won't have weird acid dreams."

"And we won't ever." Chiyo says. "Listen, Sparks. The only way you can truly prevent everyone's untimely deaths, as well as the end of the human race… Is to befriend a human yourself."

His eyes widen as he heard these words.

Befriending a human.

How would this even be possible? He was too nervous to even walk up to someone and ask them questions about themselves, and that was bad enough.

"Befriend…? But… H-how…?" Sparks curiously asks Chiyo.

"Welp, to be honest, not sure, bud. It is almost impossible to befriend anyone these days without making yourself look like a total mess."

"But, look!" Julianne continues. "If you can spit out the word that you are good, and not bad, then you'll be able to make this whole thing work!"

In a response, Sparks warmly smiles. "Thanks guys…"

"No problem, dude!" Chiyo responds, she then begins to put out a premade paper. "If you need us… Try to call us!"

As she hands the alien their contact list, he looks up with embrace and hope in himself. Not a whole lot of helpful advice, but, still, one step closer away from preventing this.

"No worries! I will!"

"Great. Good luck to you, man."

* * *

 _ **A/N: WELP MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS FINALLY UP. I began this on November, and just got done tonight. February 21st. Midnight, I don't feel so good (Not because I am dying from Thanos' snap, but because i am having a stuffy nose as we speak and my ears refuse to pop and I have no idea why.) and I had just finished this chapter. Soooo yup, let's just hope I square up and get Chapter Four up and running asap. Soooo yeah, see you.**_

 _ **PLEASE NOTE THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR CHIYO, JULIANNE, AND REID! Everything belongs to 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises!**_


End file.
